


Turn Back Time (Dean x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: A spell sends you back in time to when Dean and you were just friends.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Turn Back Time (Dean x reader)

You didn’t know how exactly it happened.

One minute you’re on the ground, slammed so hard into a wall it left you breathless for a good few moments. Vaguely you can hear bangs and grunts of the boys trying to kill the witch you three were up against. You forced yourself on your hands and knees, glaring at the witch’s back. Highly tense situations like this usually didn’t leave room for much thought, and before you knew it, you were getting up again and charging at the maroon dress clad body.

Both you and her went down in a mess of limbs, and you could hear the boys scrambling to reach their guns. Those witch-killing bullets were your only option. You grunted as the witch dug her knee into your chest, hovering over you. For someone so old and ancient, she was surprisingly sprightly. You didn’t even have time to process your next move. Suddenly, her palm pressed to your forehead. She was muttering something, a language you didn’t understand, and that made fear bloom in your chest.

What followed was searing, excruciating pain in your head that nearly paralyzed you. Thankfully, darkness took over the very next moment and you lost consciousness.

………………..

You woke up with a start, out of breath and heart nearly beating out of your chest. Your last memory immediately made you go rigid, glancing around frantically for any sight of the witch. What you saw did nothing but fill you with confusion.

You were sitting in the front seat of a car. A car that you recognized all too well. The seats were just as you remembered, warm but worn leather, and that distinct scent you’d lived with your entire childhood. Alongside the confusion inside you, you were hit with a wave of nostalgia.

It was your mom’s old Mustang, the one she used when she still hunted. She was killed on the job, and the car was the only lasting piece of hers that you had. But it didn’t make any sense. You had lost the car when you’d gone undercover to hide from Leviathans years ago. It had been completely totalled when you finally tracked it down. Even Dean couldn’t fix it. The only piece of it you had left was the license plate, hanging proudly on a wall in the Bunker. What the hell was this now?

You turned your focus to the windshield, immediately freezing at the sight of the building before you. Your heart skipped, mouth dropping open.

“No way.” The words were choked out in a whisper, hands scrambling to push the car door open so you could step out. You couldn’t believe it. You didn’t blink, movements slow. Your fingers were digging into your thigh, making a pinch of pain zip up your leg. Nope, not a dream.

It was the Roadhouse, exactly how you remembered. From the peeling brown walls down to the blazing sun beating down on you, making sweat already appear around your hairline. You couldn’t believe your own two eyes, mind racing to come up with an explanation. The Roadhouse had burned down and never reopened after Ellen and Jo died. How….. how was it still here? And what the hell were _you_ doing here? You had just been fighting a witch in Indiana. What the hell was going on?

The bell over the door rang the same way it had back in the day. The sound made your heart squeeze again with its familiarity as you pushed the door open to step inside. You remembered the days when this used to be your and the boys’ go-to place after hunts, other than Bobby’s. That was almost ten years ago, when you were still young and hadn’t gone through an insane amount of shit. But somehow, _nothing_ had changed at all.

Jo’s music still rang in the air, mixed with voices of the little amount of people there. All hunters, you could tell. There was a slight clinking of balls on the pool table, the sound of drinks pouring and glass sliding on glass. You were still cautious and on edge, trying to figure out what was going on, but the vibe and the memories being triggered in your brain were quickly masking over that fact.

“Y/N?” Your head snapped over to the bar, where two boys sat and one girl stood behind the counter. If you thought you were surprised before, you were in full blown shock now.

It was Sam and Dean. There was no doubt about it. But it wasn’t _your_ Sam and Dean. The boys in front of you were just that, _boys_. They weren’t the almost 40 year olds you were living with and married to one. This was Sam and Dean in their twenties. And suddenly, you realized exactly what was happening.

You recalled the incantation that the witch had whispered just before pressing her hand to your forehead, the pain stabbing your brain. She had cast a spell, and a very powerful one at that. Because you had traveled _back in time._

You were almost ten years in the past. You didn’t remember exactly what year. 2007? 2008? But you could tell, taking one look at the boys before you, it definitely wasn’t your time.

Time travel wasn’t something you were entirely a stranger to. You’d done it a couple of times. But it had been either into the future to see the Apocalypse, or it was _way_ back before you were even born. But seeing this? Something that had happened and that you actually remembered? It was the weirdest experience of your life. In the back of your mind you thought: _I can’t wait to get back and tell Dean about this._

Dean, _young Dean_ , was turning on his stool until he was facing you, a confused frown on his face.

“Weren’t you heading down to Bobby’s? Why are you back here?”

Your mind drew a blank, mouth opening and closing like a fish as you stared at Dean. You couldn’t get over how he looked. Youthful, baby face, completely clean shaven and hair lighter than how it was now. He was wearing his dad’s leather jacket, and you could see the amulet Sam had given him hanging around his neck. Sweet lord, he looked nothing like how he did today.

Sam was even worse, or better, depending on how you looked at it. There was no long flowing locks, or buff chest, or facial hair. He looked _nothing_ like your Sam, as if they were too different people. You hadn’t realized how drastically the boys had changed while the change was happening. But seeing it suddenly like this, it occurred to you how much they’d gone through and overcome. If you weren’t so caught up in the shock of it, you would have laughed.

Dean snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of your face, making your eyes focus on him again.

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” _You have no idea._

You were starting to remember what exactly had happened when this particular day had taken place. It was after a grueling hunt. You had decided to take off to Bobby’s and lay low for a few days, desperate for a break to just wind down. The boys had chosen to stay behind at the Roadhouse. As far as you remembered, you had stayed at Bobby’s for a while… maybe a week? Two? It was a vague memory. Those were the days when you weren’t with them 24/7. The days before you and Dean had realized your feelings for each other.

You had fallen in love with Dean very hard and very fast when you met him, but it wasn’t until more than half a decade later that you two finally confessed how you felt. That wasn’t really a surprise to you. You two were the most stubborn people around. Of course it took that long. As you looked at the Dean before you, you realized this was a Dean you knew only as a friend, not a boyfriend, or a husband.

“There's…..” your voice caught slightly, trying to compose yourself. “There’s been a mistake.”

Something about your tone must have registered with them, because all their attention was fully on you now. Jo had walked over to your side of the bar, looking at you curiously. Your breath caught when you looked at her, blonde hair falling in perfect waves. God, you’d forgotten how young she was when she died.

“Hey Jo.” You whispered, feeling tears coat your eyes. All of this was a lot at once, and your only thought was how much everything had changed for you and the boys over the years. Life had taken a complete 180 to how it was before. It was hard to maintain your composure with that notion in your head.

Dean was standing up now, alarmed at the sight of tears. You nearly laughed, remembering how you used to be. The tough, reserved, _‘I’m not scared of anything’_ vibes of your twenties were a front that had been broken down by none other than the man before you right now. He had made it easier for you to express, to open up your mind, to be more flexible to change. You had done the same for him.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, moving closer to you so he could talk in a hushed voice. You forced out a laugh and shook your head, emotions still overwhelming you.

“I have a lot of explaining to do. And I’m not sure you’ll believe all of it.”

He was looking at you with his eyes slightly squinted, as if he was suspicious. Your words had gotten Sam’s attention as well, making him walk closer to you two. You couldn’t take your eyes off them, almost hungry for the sight. Something about this moment was so bittersweet, you didn’t want to let it go.

Five minutes later, you and the boys were sitting in a booth in the corner of the room. They both sat opposite to you, looking at you in anticipation. Dean was still looking at you skeptically, before finally voicing his concern.

“There’s something different about you.” He spoke up, making Sam frown. You only cracked a smile, thinking how your Dean would immediately know what was wrong, while this one was still scrambling to find the problem. You realized that you and him had come a long way since this time. You clasped your hands before you and began speaking.

“I’m not from around here.” You started, wondering how you were going to phrase this. “There’s no easy way to say it, so I’ll just put it as bluntly as possible.”

You looked up to see if they were following, only to see looks that were even more confused than before

“I’m Y/N. I’m still me. But I’m not _your_ Y/N. I’m from the future.”

The silence was deathly still after your words, and despite them being hunters, you knew it would take a while for the words to register. Sam and Dean were still unaware of the existence of angels, God and the Men of Letters. Time travel wasn’t possible in their books.

“I know it sounds like bullshit, but it’s true.” You continued. “I’m from 2018. We were on a case, the three of us. A witch hunt. And she put some sort of spell on me. I’m not exactly sure what she did, but the next thing I know, I’m waking up outside in my old car, more than ten years in the past.”

Somehow throughout your explanation, Dean’s face only got more and more angry, which you couldn’t understand why until he spoke up.

“Nice, Y/N. Good joke. You done?” His voice was sharp and filled with venom, making you lurch back in shock.

“I’m not _lying_.” Your voice carried slight offense. You couldn’t say anything more because Dean interrupted you.

“I happen to know for a fact that you are.” He gritted out. “ Because I’m not supposed to be alive ten years from now. My ass is getting hauled into the pit in less than a year.”

_Oh_. You sighed as you looked at him, now knowing why he didn’t believe you. You understood where exactly you had landed. This was the year Dean had gotten as part of his demon deal on exchange for Sam’s life.

“You _do_ go to Hell, Dean. But you don’t stay there. Someone pulls you out four months later.”

Now Sam was sitting up straight, Dean’s face blanking in shock. You realized that you probably shouldn’t mention Cas and Angels right now, since you were sure Dean would call you batshit crazy. You leaned forward.

“I’m not lying.” You repeated, looking at Dean. “I’m not a shapeshifter, or a demon, or anything else you can think of. Test me if you want. I really am Y/N from the future. And you’re both fine. Trust me.” You allowed a smile to lift the corners of your lips slightly.

Silence descended on the table once more as both Sam and Dean tried to process the information they had just gotten. You let them have time, waiting patiently until they were ready.

“So,” Dean breathed in. “I think I’m gonna need proof.”

You rolled your eyes but still nodded, watching Sam get up and go fetch some supplies. Leave it to Dean to be suspicious and disbelieving of everything and anything. Five minutes later, you had fresh cuts from silver and bronze daggers, wiping your wet hand dipped in holy water on a towel. You waited expectantly for them to say something while they comprehended that this was actually happening.

“So it’s true.” Dean fiddled with his fingers, not looking at you. You nodded.

He cracked a slight grin, bright greens meeting your gaze. “I knew there was something different about you.”

You smiled. “You get even better at telling stuff like that as time passes.” That made him smile bigger.

Sam excused himself from the table when Ellen called for him at the bar, leaving you alone with Dean. You watched him as he looked you over, knowing for a fact that he had a crush on you. Your own Dean had told you he’d liked you for a long time before you two got together. So you knew exactly what _this_ Dean was thinking. The thought only made you smile.

“You got married?” He asked, jolting you from your thoughts. He was pointing at the modest looking ring on your left hand, making you smile wider and nod. You wondered if you should tell him. Would that change the future? Then you remembered Cas’ words from long ago about how things always take the course Fate has planned for them, no matter what you did. So you decided you’d tell him.

“I am.” You confirmed, watching Dean squirm a bit, filling you with amusement. You knew that look on his face. The little lines between his eyebrows and the tight set mouth. He was jealous.

“Who’d you meet? Is he a hunter?”

You nodded again. “He is. A very good one too.”

You watched him for a few more moments, his jerky nod of acknowledgment nearly making you snort. When you couldn’t take it anymore, you allowed yourself to laugh. The sound made his head snap up, looking at you in confusion. You leaned forward, resting your elbows on the table before you.

“It’s you, Dean.” You whispered, smiling endearingly at him. “I married you.”

Dean’s eyes went wide with shock, mouth dropping open. You watched him look at you in anticipation, as if not daring to believe it was true. But you nodded reassuringly.

He let out a shaky breath, looking at the ring on your hand again.

“It was pretty spontaneous.” You said quietly, playing with the band. “I nearly died on a hunt and you kind of lost it. I think it made you realize that life was too short to play games. Before I knew it, you were kissing me and I was kissing you back.”

You could see from the look on Dean’s face that he was hanging on to every word you were saying. You took his hand, squeezing it a bit.

“You have no idea how I’m feeling right now, Dean.” You confessed, playing with his fingers. “Seeing you like this, so young and clueless. You have such _life_ in your eyes, but you’re so….. reserved too. You’ve changed so much overtime. Both for better and for worse. I know this life doesn’t leave a lot of room for being happy, but you found a way to do so. You have a home, a makeshift family who loves you, a wife that would die for you, a brother who idolizes you. And sure, life’s still pretty hard on you, but you deal with it and you move on. More importantly, you accepted that you deserve happiness too. It all turned out okay, Dean. You’re okay.”

You looked up at him, watching the thin film of tears that coated his eyes, making the green shine brighter. You smiled.

“You _chose_ to be happy. And that’s the best decision you made in your life.”

You let everything you said soak into his mind, watching as he looked down at your intertwined fingers. He nodded again before finally, a smile took over his face, eyes meeting yours again.

Someone cleared their throat at that exact moment, making you let go of Dean’s hand and look up to see Sam standing beside the table. He had a small smile playing on his lips, nodding at Dean.

“Her story checks out. I just talked to Y/N- uh… _our_ Y/N on the phone.”

Dean smiled and looked back at you. “Yeah, I know.”

You grinned at him, sitting back slightly as Sam joined you two. He was nearly buzzing with excitement, and you knew he had a lot of questions. Not that you minded.

“Oh by the way, Sam’s hair doesn’t stop growing and he _refuses_ to cut it. One time you snipped a strand off while he slept and he lost his shit the next morning. Didn’t talk to you for three days.”

Dean laughed, loud and boisterous, looking at Sam. Sam was grinning too, subconsciously running his hand through his much shorter hair.

“He better not touch it.” He mumbled, looking at Dean, who had a happy grin on his face. You laughed at his words, feeling lighter than you had in a while.

This whole time travel thing wasn’t so bad after all.

……………………

Ash managed to find a spell that might get you back in your own time, saying no one had really used it that he knew of. You immediately contradicted that though, saying you’d seen the spell in a Men of Letters book, so it was legit. That had brought out another myriad of questions, mostly from Sam, who couldn’t believe that a place like the Bunker existed, let alone that they lived in it. Nerd.

You knew the spell was not only going to send you back but erase everything that had happened from the memories of the people here. That eased your worries a bit. If Sam and Dean didn’t remember everything you had told them, it was probably for the best. No chance of you screwing up the future.

Once the symbol was drawn on the wall, you turned back to the boys, hugging Sam goodbye before moving to Dean. You gave him a wide smile, wrapping your arms around him reassuringly.

“You’re a good man, Dean Winchester.” You whispered to him. “And you only get better with time. So stop worrying. You’re a hero.”

Dean sighed in your embrace, pulling away just enough to smile at you. You couldn’t help yourself, you pressed your lips briefly to his, feeling him turn rigid under your touch before relaxing against you. He kissed you back eagerly, making you grin against his lips.

You waved to Sam and Ash one last time, turning to the symbol and breathing deeply.

“See you soon.” You whispered back at Dean, smiling and watching him do the same. There was a bright light, and then everything faded.

…………………..

You woke up in another, familiar car, this time one that you had grown to love as your home. You smiled at the Bunker’s garage wall through the windshield, sighing and closing your eyes for a bit before jumping out and heading inside.

The library was a mess of books, papers and what looked like spell ingredients. Sam was hunched over a book while Dean was pulling a few more off their shelves. Both of them were in the same clothes as the last time you’d seen them. Dean’s hair in particular looked like someone had electrocuted him.

“Jeez, I go away for less than a day and I come back to _this_ mess?” You spoke up, making two startled heads turn to you. You saw Sam slump in this chair in relief before Dean’s body was crashing into you, hugging you so tight you could barely breathe for a few seconds.

“Whoa there,” you managed to choke out, giggling when he refused to let go. You took that moment to pat his hair down a bit.

“I’m going to take a wild guess here and say you missed me.” Your tone was teasing, and you heard Sam snort.

“Missed you? He damn near had a stroke when you disappeared.”

That only made you laugh while Dean turned one arm back and flipped his brother off.

“Thank god you’re okay.” You heard him mumble against your neck.

You hummed and caressed his shoulders a bit, smiling. “Not only am I okay, I had a _very_ interesting day. And I can’t wait to tell you all about it.”

He finally pulled away enough to grin at you, and you smiled at how much softer it was compared to the Dean you’d just seen. You let your fingers trace over his features, mentally noting all the differences in what he was like. There were a few more wrinkles around his eyes, his cheeks had sunken in a bit and his skin was a bit rougher.

You wouldn’t change a damn thing about him.

His eyelids fluttered under your touch, a smile playing at his lips.

“What’re you doing?”

You smiled and kissed him, hands cupping his cheeks. He gladly returned the gesture and you smiled. He kissed you just like he had that first time.

“Remembering.” You replied.


End file.
